Blanket of Snow
by AGirlNamedEd
Summary: It's too dark, and too cold, and too early to be up and about. But Yamcha insists, and Raditz has never been able to say no to him. (oneshot)


**Written as a gift for greentrickster/TiedyedTrickster, who is taking a break from DBZ but this is what they asked for a while ago.**

 **Happy Solstice, Trickster! Hope life is treating you well!**

* * *

Yamcha's side of the bed was still warm, but only just. Raditz cracked one eye open and squinted through the darkness. Yes, Yamcha was already up. He'd never understand Yamcha's preoccupation with rising as early as possible—Raditz preferred staying up late to getting up early.

A sudden chill hit him and Raditz burrowed further into the blankets. The temperature had been plummeting lately, in preparation for the season Yamcha said was called "winter," but this was the worst it had ever been. Even Raditz, who was often affectionately called a "walking space heater" by Yamcha, could feel it getting to him. He bundled the blankets around him and curled into a ball. If Yamcha wanted to be up before the sun had a chance to even try to heat the world, that was his choice and Raditz was not going out to look for him.

He didn't have to, as it turned out, because the bedroom door opened and light from the hallway spilled onto Raditz's face. He growled and turned over, pulling the blankets over his face. It was too early for this. Raditz had no idea what time it was, but he was sure it was too early.

"Hey, you're awake!" Raditz loved Yamcha, but he was entirely too chipper so early in the morning. "Come on, get up! It snowed overnight!"

Raditz struggled to turn over and glared sleepily up at Yamcha. "No. It's too cold."

Yamcha huffed, and only then did Raditz notice that he had his coat and boots on over his pajamas. "Raditz, it's the first snow of the season. Of course it's cold." He went to the wardrobe and started throwing clothes at Raditz. "Come on! I know you've never seen snow before, and you have to see it pure and untouched!"

Raditz grumbled, but sat up and reached for the fuzzy socks Yamcha had tossed at his face. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up." He didn't really understand what the big deal was, but for some reason this was important to Yamcha. He could at least respect that.

"Hurry, okay?" Yamcha danced around the side of the bed and pecked Raditz on the cheek. "I'll meet you downstairs." And with that he'd disappeared out the door again.

Even the _floor_ was cold. It seeped through Raditz's socks and into his bones, and he shivered and shoved his feet into his slippers as quick as he could. Ever since the weather started getting colder, Raditz had been forced to forgo his usual styles for longer pants, and he didn't like it. They were too confining to his legs. Sure, they kept him warm, especially the fleece-lined ones Yamcha had picked out for him (a smile settled on his face as he realised Yamcha really was trying to keep him warm). But he'd never liked long trousers, and he never would. Even if Yamcha picked them out for him.

By the time Raditz made his way downstairs, Yamcha had added a hat and scarf to his ensemble, the pair of hand-knit mittens Chi-Chi had given him for his birthday sitting on the kitchen table. Puar had a matching hat, blue with white snowflakes, and she beamed and handed a third hat to Raditz as he entered. "Morning! Keep your head warm, okay?"

"Oh." Raditz took the hat gingerly. "Thanks." He wasn't sure how he was expected to fit it over his hair.

Yamcha looked over from where he stood at the stove and beamed at Raditz. "Okay, get your coat and boots and we're all set! When we come back I'll get the stove going for cocoa."

Raditz perked up. Cocoa? He was _always_ ready for cocoa. As far as he was concerned, the one good thing about the weather changing was that there were so many amazing hot drinks to be had. Maybe being dragged out of his warm bed and into the cold would be worth it after all.

He pulled on his coat and boots, struggled with the hat for a few minutes, gave up and tossed it onto the couch before allowing Yamcha to take his hand and drag him outside.

The whole world was white.

Raditz stopped just outside the door and stared. It was as if a cloud had gained mass and settled over everything. The ground was a smooth white canvas, tree branches dipped from the added weight. There was a serene glow to everything, and silence blanketed the world.

"What do you think?"

Yamcha's arms snaked around his waist from behind, shaking Raditz out of his reverie. He blinked, looked at the sky. White powder gently drifted towards the ground. "This…this is snow?" His voice seemed so loud in the quiet, even though he tried to speak softly.

"Yep." Yamcha's chin rested on Raditz's shoulder, and Raditz bit back a grin when he felt the toes of Yamcha's boots brush his shins. The fact that Yamcha had to float just to give him a proper hug was forever endearing to him. "It's kind of like frozen rain. It gathers on the ground to insulate it and protect it from getting too cold."

"Bit late for that," Raditz muttered. Despite all the layers he was wrapped in, he could feel a sting of cold nipping at his face.

Yamcha laughed and buried his face in Raditz's hair. "I wanted to show you while it was still snowing," he said, voice muffled. "I know how much rain means to you, and I thought…well, maybe snow could be like that for you, too."

Raditz felt something warm blossom in his chest. "You're sweet," he murmured. "I don't deserve someone as good as you."

"Hey." Suddenly Yamcha was in front of him, holding his face in his hands, frowning sternly at him. "No. Don't be like that. You deserve happiness, Raditz." He leaned forward for a kiss, slow and short but no less sweet than any other kiss he'd ever given. "I love you," he said when he pulled back. "I don't want to see you sad. So come on. Let's dance in the snow the way you love to dance in the rain, and I'll show you how to make a snowman and dump snow down your back, and then we'll go inside and I'll warm you up again."

Raditz touched his forehead to Yamcha's and let his eyes slide closed. "Lead the way, mine."


End file.
